


Third Date

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: A Series Of Dates [3]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Het Relationship, Implied Intimacy, Implied Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-08
Updated: 2011-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into a small series of dates between Sentinel and Elita-1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Date

**Author's Note:**

> Just a third piece in the, hopefully, small series from Elita's point of view this time.

Title: A Series of Dates - Third Date  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairing: Elita 1, Sentinel, ensemble; implied Elita 1/Sentinel  
Summary: A look into a small series of dates between Sentinel and Elita-1.  
Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.  
Warnings: het, implied intimacy  
Notes: Just a third piece in the, hopefully, small series from Elita's point of view this time.

0000  
  
She had thought that the second date of theirs, would have been the last one between them.

But no, her spark now sang for his as much as she was sure that his sang in response for hers. It was rather hard for her to even think about denying that she didn't want him.

She did want him and that scared her. Aside from her creators, there was never anyone else that she wanted more than Sentinel.

Even the nameless femme had stopped trying to make obvious attempts to come between them, but she was still sure that the femme was at least planning something.

The third date was her and Sentinel sneaking away from the Academy together, to be away from the watchful optics of authority figures and would be caretakers that seemed to think that they knew what was best for their charges.

There was no way that she would let them sway her decision in choosing to be with the mech that could be her future bondmate.


End file.
